1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing system having a simultaneous recording and reproducing means which, as temporarily recording received data to be reproduced in a recording means, can either arbitrarily choose and reproduce data to be reproduced recorded in the recording means or arbitrarily choose and reproduce in-reception data to be reproduced according to operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional recording/reproducing systems of sound or video were generally systems of recording on magnetic tapes with analog signals or digital signals. However, because of improvements in the technology of digital data, improvements in data recording density, or increased capacities of semiconductor recording elements, recording/reproducing systems of types that digital data is recorded on a magnetic disk, an optical disk, or a RAM have become widely available. The recording/reproducing systems of these types have the advantage of being capable of reproducing recorded music or video rapidly from any given point.
Because the recording and readout speed of data is sufficiently higher than the reproducing speed of audio and visual data (hereinafter, both of them together are referred to as AV data) at present, so-called simultaneous recording and reproducing is getting practicable. Whereby, as input AV data is recorded, any given AV data already recorded can be reproduced substantially at the same time as the recording.
Applying the technology of the recording/reproducing system which enables the above-described simultaneous recording and reproducing, for example, it becomes possible to use the system in such a way that a TV broadcast program on the air has been temporarily recorded during usual broadcast watching (even if a recording operation is not performed) and the program contents broadcasted only a short while ago are reproduced according to the user's operation. When the user wants to reproduce a certain scene once more, for example, when the user was late in starting watching for some reason of the user's, or when the user missed the scene the user had wanted to watch in the case of a relay sportscast or the like, it is getting possible to reproduce parts of the last broadcast contents the user wants to watch at a normal rate and return to the real-time broadcast contents, or to reproduce the last broadcast contents by high-speed reproduction, gradually get closer in time to the real-time broadcast contents and at last catch up with the real-time broadcast.
However, when an operation such as turning off the power or changing the received broadcast wave is performed, the data temporarily recorded is cleared in order to record the next broadcast contents. Therefore, even if the user returns the reception to its original state at once, the user cannot watch the last broadcast contents, leading to the user's dissatisfaction.